Starlight Love
by LilEmoBunnyXD
Summary: Bella's the school nerd. Edward's the school jock. They secretly like each other, but Edward has to tease her for his reputation. A year later, Bella comes back famous. Edward confesses his love, but Bella finds it a lie. Can they be together? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: My Lovely Shadows

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. This is my second Twilight fanfiction, but my third fanfiction overall. Please enjoy this new story! (Also, try to check out my other story: **_**A Love to Remember?**_**)**

**Summary: Bella's the school nerd. Edward's the school jock. They secretly like each other, but Edward pretended to mean to Bella for his reputation. Two years later, Bella comes back a famous superstar. Edward claims he likes her, but she thinks it's just for her fame.**

**I know, I suck at summaries. Anyways, here's the story!**

Bella POV

I looked around the empty hallways (minus the janitor.) I was always the first one here. I went outside and back in to my '59 Chevy's truck. I sat in the driver's seat, thinking.

People always criticize me. I have glasses, since my eyesight is damaged. My clothing is always pollos. It's definitely my style. I hated pink. Definitely pink. I was freaking smart, so people always thought I was the nerd.

"_Bella, can you see through those glasses?"_

"_Ugh, nerd, haven't you heard? Pollos were like, last century!"_

Those would always be the comments of what people said to me.

At home? Even worse. I lived with foster parents, who simply don't give a crap if your younger than them. Mine always take a swing at me. Even sometimes just for fun… I was always left with bruises.

My life was terrible. It was crap. The only thing good in my life was my best friends, Rosalie and Alice. They were in my elementary and middle school. They were smart like me, but we got separated now. I'm in 9th grade. High school. I hate it very much.

I don't know if we will see each other in college. People thought I would want to go to Harvard, or Stanford, or Yale and Princeton. Well, honestly, no. I do like those schools, but I want to go to a music college. Where I can really show what I am.

College is where I hope to see my friends, but they have a different passion from me.

Alice was made to be a fashion designer. She has beautiful clothing, knows her inner fashionista, follows all Vogue magazines, and designs stuff that tops off Juicy Couture. All her handbags are extremely better than Coach, and she will be the next Project Runway designer!

As for Rosalie, she is defiantly model material. She may be smart, and a blonde, but beauty is her specialty. She loves showing off her style, and her body, but she isn't a slut. Many people judge her that way, but once they get to know her, she is full on crazy and a perfect best friend. She also could be a writer. She has full on literature writing in her room. She's working on a collection right now called the _Twilight Saga(_**A/N: Ironic huh?! :D) **

Me? I have a passion for singing, but not many people know that. Only my besties know it.

I sighed as I saw that more of the "in" people are coming. I slowly grabbed my bookbag as I headed out my truck door.

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope you do. (: I would like at least five reviews for this story and feedback to try to make it better plz. Love you all! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: A Stab In Two Hearts

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ok, so here is the second chapter of Starlight Love! (I really would like more reviews, but I am writing this one because I don't want to keep you guys waiting.)**

**Now then… :D**

BPOV

I walked back in to the school. My school was very big, including the cliques. There were the nerds, emos, goths, debaters, school writers, average people. Then, there were the jocks and cheerleaders. Ugh. I hated that the most. How it was typical for the football jocks to date slutty cheerleaders. As if life were a movie, or some shit like that…

_BRINGGGGGG!_

I walked in to homeroom, and took a seat at the front as usual. I felt a paper ball hit my head. I sighed. That was normal. I turned my head to find the cheerleading sluts laughing there asses off while the football jocks high fived. I turned to look at football jock Edward Cullen. He was my crush, ever since middle school. It always broke my heart though to see him laughing with the others. It even hurts more that I can't control not loving him anymore. I sighed again, and turned my head to the board.

"Alright class, let me take roll…" Mr. Medina ordered.

"HERE!" Jessica Stanley yelled, saying that as loud as possible as if she were the best thing in the world. Ugh, yuck…

"Bella Swan?"

"Here…" I said.

Mr. Medina then turned and nodded, but then eyed me again. "Bella, are you alright?"

I lifted one eyebrow in question. "Yes, I am.. why?"

"You have a scar right there on your cheek…" Oh shit… I forgot. My foster parents were drunk yesterday and took a big knife, and tried to kill me. I was lucky I tripped, so they swung the knife and it only left a scar on my cheek. I tried my best to hide my tears, and I succeeded.

"Oh… Yeah, I sort of tripped, on the way out to my car…" I lied, stuttering a little.

"Alright, as long as your okay…" Mr. Medina then turned and called the rest of the students. _How come I'm always the one to be caught in the mess?_

~At Lunch~

I took my cafeteria lunch over to the tables. I sat alone, as usual, and I went to check my iPhone.

I scrolled over to my calendar. Today was Rosie's birthday. I have to call her after school to make plans with her and Alice…

I sat alone, watching the "in" people make it to their usual tables. It's March. I barely have any friends since I am the school nerd. I took a spoonful of Jello in my mouth, as I watched the school sluts show off their cheerleading moves to their football playing boyfriends.

Lauren Mallroy then walked over to Edward, and kissed him on the cheek… _Lucky slut…._ Why can't that be me?

"Hey four eyes! What are you looking at?" Lauren screeched from across the cafeteria. All eyes were instantly on me. I ignored the eyes and screeching, and went over to dump my food in the compost and garbage bins. As I turned around, the cheerleading sluts were all up in my face.

"You better stay away from MY Edward", Lauren sneered.

"Lauren, stay away? Like she even has a chance!" Tanya snorted with laughter.

Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica all laughed at her comment.

"Just keep your eyes away from our boyfriends. We don't your ugly to rub off on them." Jessica used her "missy pissy" voice.

They all walked away from me. I growled. Lauren went back to sit on Edward's comfy lap. Edward stared at me. I looked down and walked out of the cafeteria.

EPOV

As Lauren sat over on my lap, I looked to see Bella, with an upset face. I noticed the scar on her cheek Mr. Medina had talked about in homeroom. It broke my heart to see her like this. I don't even think I can hold back. She walked out of the cafeteria, and I turned to Emmett.

"Dude, don't worry. This is for your reputation. Do you want Bella hurt?" Emmett asked. No, I didn't. I would go out with Bella, but the cheerleading squad threatened us that if we don't go out with them, there will be serious consequences. Let's just say, they are dangerous creatures…

"Of course you want to Edward honey!" Lauren laughed. I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. Do you want Bella to have an "accident" on the freeway?" No… I wouldn't…..

"No, Lauren…." I sighed. I wish this "she-devil" can go back to ruling hell.

"Good, because you are sticking with me for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not." With that, she jumped off my lap as our fifth period lunch was over.

**Author's Note: I am really sorry I do not write too much on my chapters. I promise you guys the next chapter will be long. Next chapter is celebrating Rosalie's birthday, and good news for the girls! The next chapter is probably where the adventure, humor, and drama starts. These first two chapters were an intro. Hope you guys like! **


	3. Chapter 3: My Heart is Waiting in LA

**Author's Note: Ok you guys! I was surprisingly happy with all the reviews and favorite author/story alerts. As a present, I decided I will have recent and frequent reviews with this story. So, here is chapter 3:**

BPOV

I ran out of my last period: algebra. I ran to my locker once the bell rang. I was in a rush to open my padlock. It took me three tries just to get it right. I'm freaking excited! Rosalie, Alice, and I will finally see each other since the last day of summer!

I shoved each book I didn't need in my locker shelf, and every book I did need in my bag. Good thing it was Friday, since us freshman get less homework. I slammed my locker door and pushed my padlock back in to place.

I ran through the hallways, in a hurry to see my besties. I accidentally bumped in to the cheerleading sluts near the exit of the hallway. Bad move Bella…

"NERD! YOU PICK THAT UP RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Lauren screeched at the top of her lungs. She pointed to her pile of books on the floor.

Ok, now I was pissed. I was in a good mood to see my besties until she had to come along the same hallway I go through.

Pissed, I yelled, "What do you want little slutty whore! Oh, and thank you for calling me bitch, because that stands for 'beautiful intelligent talented cute hottie!'"

Lauren stood there, shocked at my comeback. I didn't care if she yelled at me in front of anyone. I was pissed now. She could bitch me off if she wanted too. She's just a slut for crying out loud!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU WANT TROUBLE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT? DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN!!!!?" Lauren screeched with anger.

Edward suddenly came from the stairs. He looked at me to Lauren. "What's going on babe?" Edward looked at Lauren.

Lauren glared at me while saying to Edward, "This excuse of a female just told me off! What are YOU going to do about it?!" Lauren pressed.

Edward bit his lip, then turned to me. "Why are you giving Lauren shitty comments about her? Why don't you…" He sighed before he said the last dreading comments I heard from him.

"Look at yourself before you talk shit to anyone. You can't be better than anyone else…" He looked down. I was speechless. I felt like I wanted to crawl in the tiniest hole, cry until I died. The love of my life, told me off. It broke my heart like hell. I ran away from them, down the stairs. Tears stung my cheeks like his words stung my heart. I stumbled in to the seat of my truck and lifted my knees in the air. I leaned my head on it, sobbing, thinking of the last words I could ever hear from Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I looked down, Bella in shock. I just did the most horrible thing in my life. I heard the footsteps of Bella running away. My heart sunk to my stomach. I just didn't want to breathe right now.

"Good boy Eddie boy!" Lauren purred in my ear. I shoved her away. She shoved my hand back to my side, and said, "Don't mess with me, asshole. You better not be talking like that to me now! Forget that fucking little nerd. I'm yours!"

I hissed under my breath, "I want Bella instead of you…"

Lauren snarled at my words. "NO! You and Bella weren't made for each other. That little bitch doesn't deserve you. And anyways, too bad! I'm yours, and I keep YOU!"

"Fucking little idiot…" I muttered at Lauren.

"You want to say that again?!" Lauren screeched. I decided not to….

"Good boy… better meet me at my place later." Lauren grumbled to me. She left, and I looked at the spot where Bella had been standing, two minutes ago.

BPOV

I turned up the radio to calm me down. I don't think it's good for me to drive and cry at the same time. _According To You _by Orianthi was playing on the radio. I sighed in relief, and smiled. One of my favorite songs to calm me down.

Tears were still smeared and stained all over my red hot cheeks. The knee part of my jeans was stained with wet tears, and my hair was a little frizzy from turning my head too much on the head of the car seat.

I made a turn to my foster home. I parked the car in front of the house. I jogged over to the front door, and turned the key in to my living hell.

I ran upstairs to my room, and closed it. I turned the lock, so my foster parents won't come in and start yelling at me like always. I figured they were at a liquor store.

I brushed out my hair, then washed my face so it didn't look like I cried. I looked at my face to see it healthy and clean, but not perfect. I rubbed moisturizer on my face, then looked at the scar my foster parents left me. I grabbed my kit of concealer, and took a sweep at the powder, luckily, it will blend in with my pale ivory skin. I swept the brush up and down, and reluctantly, the scar was covered.

I slid on my glasses, added a red headband to my brunette hair, and looked down at what I was wearing. I didn't want Alice to be disappointed the first look she saw me since the last day of summer break. I was wearing a red t-shirt, and in the front, it read, "Greenday 4ever." I was wearing under it a long sleeve black top. I was wearing slim pants, and red converse. I wore a black sweater, and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. I did look nerdy, but the outfit was plain enough for Alice to say "okay."

I grabbed my bag which contained my iPhone, concealer pallete just in case my scar started to show, address book, gifts for Rosalie and Alice, and my lucky bracelet my grandfather gave me before he passed away.

I galloped down the stairs to find my Jakey munching on an apple. "Bye bro. I gotta meet up with my besties today. It's Rosie's birthday."

"Ok Bella, be safe! Tell her I said happy birthday for me please!" To me, Jacob was like a dad, since he was taller, buffer, and well, manner to me.

"Ok Jake, see you later." I patted his head, and left. I jumped in to the driver's seat of my truck, and turned on the engine.

~At Café~

I arrived at Rosalie, Alice, and my favorite café: Le café de Bella. My friends thought the name of the café was nice, since it reminded them of me. They also love the bakeries inside like me, too. I walked in to find my best friends at a table already.

We all screamed in joy, and hugged each other. We greeted Rosalie happy birthday, I gave them their gifts, Rosalie two, since it is her birthday, and we all sat down at our usual table.

Surprisingly, this is the moment I'm finally happy, since the first day of school. We all talked about our schools, and how bitchy high school was. I had it hard the most.

"So, Bells, how is it with you and Edward?" Rosalie hummed while Alice "oohed" like how a third grade class would "ooh" their classmates when they found out one boy like a girl.

My face instantly dropped. I can't help but look sad. "Um, I don't feel like talking about Edward right now…"

Both Alice and Rosalie gave each other a look, and then they looked at me. "Bells, what happened?"

I sniffled, then I spilled out everything, from the first day, to today, and how worse it had gotten from day one to now. Rosalie and Alice's face dropped as I spilled each horrifying, yet, depressing detail.

I stopped. They looked very depressed now. "I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't be depressing you like this", I sincerely said.

"It's okay Bella. Let's just talk about your music writing. Any new good songs?" Alice was really good at making people forget about a horrifying topic.

I smiled, and took out my iPhone. All my songs were in there. Actually, my iPhone held many musical apps, from my notes filled with song writing, to a drum app I love to use.

Both Alice and Rosalie scrolled down the songs. After about three minutes worth of looking at all my songs, they looked up at me, and smiled.

"Bells, you are one talented sweetie!" Rosalie complimented.

Alice nodded her head. "Agreed. Let's not forget we can't just read this music while someone is just sitting there, not _singing…_"

Oh no. They are going to make me sing. Shit! "You guys, not here…"

Rosalie pouted. "Please Bells? At least for my birthday? Pretty pretty please with a… a… guitar on top?" Rosalie questioned her last set of words.

I laughed at the cheesiness of the phrase. "Fine, but only because there is a guitar on top." I chuckled out the words. Alice and Rosalie giggled with me.

They handed me back my iPhone. They told me to sing my last song. I scrolled to find the last song, reminding me of Edward Cullen.

I sang the first three lines of my song, hitting each note perfectly.

"Bells, you still got it. One thing has changed though." What had changed? Does my voice sound sad??

"Yeup. I agree with Rosalie. One thing has changed: your voice has gotten better." Alice chimed. I giggled, replying with a "thank you."

I looked around the café, to find a man in a business suit, watching me. He looked like he was in his late 20s, his black hair was slimmed back with hair gel, his skin was a little pale like mine, he had a 'police looking' mustache below his nose, and his eyes were brown, staring directly in to mine.

I looked back at my friends. They were too busy telling the waiter what they want for Rosalie's cake.

"No, Alice, it's okay, I just want a single layer cake." Rosalie complained.

"No Rosalie! I will pay for the extra layer so it's alright!" Alice insisted.

Between Rosalie and Alice, I don't know who would win in this kind of an argument.

"You guys! Seriously, you are arguing over a layer of cake?" I pressed. They both looked at each other. Rosalie sighed. "Ok, sorry Alice. You can get me the extra layer of cake…"

Alice smiled. "Ok." Then she gave Rosalie a birthday hug. The waiter went back to the 'employees only' door, and all of us looked at each other.

Suddenly, the man who was staring at me a minute ago, came over to our table.

"Hello there girls." We all looked at each other first, before we spoke in a unison, "Hello…"

"I just had to say, I hear YOUR singing, and I would like to have a word with you." The man was talking to me. I looked at him in shock. I didn't really know what was happening, so I looked at my friends, before getting up from the table.

I walked over slowly with the man by the exit door. "So, you heard my singing?" I asked the man.

He nodded, amused. "Your singing is beautiful. Something like the old day rock and roll, but renewed and much better to fit this era. I would like you to sing for my record company. This is a huge offer to think about, and I will give you time to think about this. You have talent young lady—" The man suddenly paused, his expression looked a little shocked. He studied my face, but then look down.

"Here is my card. Please give me a call if you would like to sing for the company. I leave on Sunday at noon. Think about it Bella…" How does he know my name??

"How do you know my name?" I asked, a little scared if this was a stalker. He chuckled, and said, "You're face tells me you are, beautiful…" This was creepy. I don't even know this man and he is calling me beautiful.

"Think about it…" He then left the conversation right there, and walked to his car in the parking lot. It was a Volvo, which reminded me of… _him…_

I stood there, staring at the card. _Charlie Swan_ read the card. There lay his phone number and the address of his record company. I smiled. Somehow, I feel connected to this guy.

~At Home~

I entered my living hell, and closed the door gently. It was 8:30 pm. My parents must be wondering where the hell was I.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!" Yelled my crazy ass foster father. I was scared as hell now, because he was holding a knife in one hand, and beer in the other.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice. Dammit, I just want to get the hell out of here…

"You get your little ass up in your room right now! Jacob told me where you were. I don't want you to be hanging with your little bitchy friends when you needed to do your chores!!"

"YOU FUCKING EXCUSE OF A FATHER! I DID DO THEM! WHAT, HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH THAT YOU LOST YOUR SIGHT?! YOU DO NOT EVER CALL MY FRIENDS 'BITCHES', AND I DON'T NEED TO BE HERE ANYMORE! I'm leaving this crappy house!" I yelled in anger. Before my father could even try to kill me, I ran upstairs as fast as I can, in to my room, and reluctantly locked my door. I heard my dad stumbling up the stairs, drunk. He mumbled inappropriate words as he did, and pounded on my door, yelling, and threatening me to get my "ass" out there. Nope.

I grabbed one of my tote bags, stuffed it quickly with clothes, albums from my favorite band, some make-up, and my other stuff from earlier in my bag. I grabbed one last thing I wanted before I left: a photo of me and my friends.

I opened my window. I knew Jacob was on his way home because I could hear one of his crazy big ass friends driving their monster truck. I jumped out, well, more like fell out. I landed in to two warm arms.

"Bella? What the hell were you doing?" Jacob scolded me.

"Jacob, I'm out of here. Please don't get mad at me, but I'm having a shot at becoming famous. Dad is pissed, so promise me to stay away from him. I love you Jakey, I will keep in touch. I don't want to leave you, but my heart is waiting for me in L.A." I touched his warm, sad face.

He smiled. "Please promise me something Bella. Have fun in L.A. Please live your life the way it should be. DO not get hurt out there in the real world. Most importantly, please don't forget me." I had tears forming in my eyes.

"Of course not Jakey." I kissed his cheek, and hugged him. "Be safe."

I hopped in to my car, and drove away, hearing Jacob walk in to an angry household. I then passed by Edward Cullen's house. I saw him in his room, kissing Lauren Mallroy. I sighed in grief. He was happy with her, but not me. This will be the last time I will see the love of my life, who hates me like my nemisis. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them.

"Love is like heaven, but can hurt like hell." I sang to myself, remembering it was my favorite quote of love. That's how I feel of Edward Cullen. I then left the town of Forks, on my way to L.A. I'm leaving my life here for my heart there.

**Author's Note: Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, but as always, I never want to keep my readers waiting. Plus, I got so much reviews that I wanted my post to be quicker. What about this: If I get more that 10 reviews, you will get a quicker post. More than fifteen: longer post. More than twenty: quicker update **_**and**_** longer post. Hope you guys are excited to see how Bella will change. I am skipping to a year ahead of Bella becoming famous. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Love ya'll.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back In My Threats

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow so instead of a lot of reviews, I ended up with a lot of subscriptions and favorites for either me as an author or the story. Anyways, here is Chapter 3. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be jumping a year ahead from Bella going to L.A. You will tell her character changed along the way, but still having the same sweet heart. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any contents of Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer(although, do you think she will mind if I buy the Twilight Saga from her? ****) Anyways, as I always say, here is the Chapter!**

BPOV

I woke up to the beautiful sunlight brightening my room. I checked the clock. _7:45_. I got up slowly and checked the calendar. As I went to check a day, I noticed something. It's been a year since I have become famous. Wow, this year was really fun. I remember every perfect detail, from my demos to my full album to me making it in the top 10 charts. I felt like I was actually on the top of the world (well, I did perform in space…)

I turned on the shower of one of my bathrooms. I have about five bathrooms here in my mansion. I do NOT share the mansion with anyone, but I wish I had Rosalie and Alice here. They both live in a mansion across town. Yes, they did get their chance as well, after I had mentioned Alice's designing skills and Rosalie's model figure, they both ended up working for Juicy Couture. Rosalie perfectly modeled each beautiful item designed by Alice. I have seen them throughout the year, which always made my day.

I hopped in to the hot shower, relaxing out all my muscles. I had once again succeeded another performance. I was really excited to find out where I'm going to sing an album for a couple of months. According to Charlie, my manager, he said I have to go to a small town, and make my album there and give my first 1000 albums away to the small town as charity. He says that the town actually needed some money, so I didn't mind at all.

I grabbed my favorite fruit smelling shampoo and scrunched it all over my hair, making everything bubbly. I rinsed, and added conditioner, then body wash. I reluctantly did not slip out of the shower, because I did yesterday. I patted my body dry, and put my hair up in a towel. I went over to my sink and looked at my still pale face. I somewhat actually looked more beautiful than I did back in Forks. I then suddenly remember _him_.

I haven't thought about… _him_ for a year now. I was too busy with everything I forgot about him. I also have a boyfriend, Alex. He is actually filming in a movie called _New Moon_, inspired after Rosalie's beautiful book. Alex will be in the volturi. I knew I would be having lunch with him, because we won't see each other for a month.

I walked out to my room, wrapped in a towel, looking for some brilliant clothes. Suddenly, my ringtone of me singing came from my iPhone. I went over to see Rosalie calling me. I smiled, and chimed a, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. We are leaving around three o'clock to—I mean, so go ahead and meet us at our place around one so we can check off everything we need." Rosalie and Alice took a three month day off so they can spend some time with me, Rosalie writing some songs for me while Alice customized my outfits over there in the small town. Charlie didn't mind. They actually knew where the secret place is, since Charlie hired them so I didn't have to lug around my personal stylist and song writer (I write my own songs, too) in a small town.

"Okay hun, I will give you a call after my lunch with Alex."

"See you later Bells."

I went through my closet, ended up wearing a black and white wide stripe tank top, a washed out mini denim skirt, black leggings that stopped perfectly right at my knees, my white Chuck Taylor high top converse, and a cropped washed out denim jacket to match the skirt. I added some earrings to match up my look, and I tied my jet black hair in a ponytail, my blue streak at the side of my hair.

I looked in to the mirror, and applied a subtle black smoky eye look, mineral foundation, cherry red lip gloss, and a peach blush to the apples of my cheeks.

I looked in the mirror, satisfied, grabbed my black Coach bag, and headed out of my mansion.

I jumped in to my B.M.W. convertible, started up the engine, and on my way to my manager's office. As I got out, cameras flashed everywhere. I knew it wasn't best to park in the public parking zone, but I couldn't care as I quickly ran in to the building of my manager's. Hearing all my wonderful fans screaming out the glass door, I stepped in to the elevator. I pressed the number three.

I waited until I reached the third floor. I quickly walked over to my manager's office, knocking on the door.

"Bella, honey?" I heard my Charlie, my manager, say.

"Yes, Charlie, it's me." I sort of yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I turned the doorknob to find Charlie with a smirk.

"Where am I making my album?" I asked, feigning annoyance that he's just sitting there, teasing me. I just want to know where I'm going, dammit!

"Forks." Did I just hear him right? Forks? Forks, as in, my childhood hell?

"I'm sorry, did you say Forks?" I was in shock. I can't believe Rosalie and Alice kept this from me!

"Yes, Forks." I didn't know what to think. For one, I was sort of excited, but I was scared, and somehow, angry.

I was excited, because I can see Jacob. I only called him _three_ times this whole year. I suck for doing that.

I was scared, because I left my foster parents raging there a year ago. I asked for a emancipation, even though I was only fourteen at the time, somehow the law let me, since I was an orphan, I guess.

Angry, because _he_ was there…

Well, I knew I couldn't back out now, which sucked, because I signed a contract, stating I would work on my album there for _three_ freaking months!

I sighed. "Okay, Charlie, I will see you in Forks…" Charlie was taking the night flight because he had some strings to tie up here in L.A.

"Okay, Bella. You, Alice, and Rosalie better make it safe there. I sent one guard to keep you guys safe from the fans." My jet was in the public airport right now, because they were constructing my usual flight area zone, after what had happened when we landed from Paris, the pilot broke a couple of the other jets. We had to keep ours in the public airport, but in a secluded zone, which if you asked me, was sort of cool.

"Okay Charlie." I walked out of his office, disappointed, yet a little excited. _Well, I should eat lunch with Alex now_ I thought.

I safely made it to my car; it had been moved by one of my guards, I guess. I drove away to Chevy's. I walked in to the restaurant to find my lovely boyfriend in a booth already.

"Hey Alex." I slid in to the booth, the seat across from Alex, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey sweetheart. You found out where you were going?" He asked me. Yeuup. Even Alex knew. This fucking sucks, because I let Charlie keep it to me as a surprise. If I had known it was Forks, I would have never signed that contract.

"Yes…" I grumbled, a little irritated because he asked me.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll have fun there." Uh, no I won't.

"You don't get it Alex. Every living hell of a moment happened in that little town. I hated it." I stated, clearly obvious I was a little pissed at him for asking.

Alex frowned. "Sorry Bella, but I hate to see you mad at me…" His face turned from a frown to a sad puppy face.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Alex. I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm just very irritated with myself for not knowing it was Forks all along."

"It's not your fault Bella. Now, let's talk about something else…"

I guess I completely forgot about the whole topic as we got in to how his movie was going, to if I could sing a song for the New Moon album. But, my mind always kept switching back to the topic, turning on and off like a light switch.

We ate our meals, gave each other a good-bye hug for now, and a little making out involved, which I wouldn't go straight in to details…

I left to my mansion, quickly grabbing my suitcases and pulling them in my trunk. I drove away to Rosalie and Alice's mansion, arriving no later than fifteen minutes.

We went over our clothes and our personal stuff, such as feminine items, make-up, facial cleansers and moisturizers, etc.

We left for the airport around 2:30, and got there around 2:45. We came to the private jet, and as soon as the hand hit three o'clock pm, the jet left for Seattle.

~At Seattle~

We arrived at Seattle around 5:40, walking out of the jet, we were driven to Alice's old house. We came in to the house we haven't been in since a year I guess. We went to her room, unpacked some stuff, then decided to take a walk.

We went over around the neighborhood, and to a park we loved going to when we were in Middle school.

We sat in the park bench, talking, until I heard many gasps from behind us. I looked behind us. Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh…

It was basically my whole homeroom I guess that was hanging at the park as well right now. I didn't get why the whole class, but I guess they usually come here since they were all separated in groups. I then gasped myself. It was…_him_…

He looked exactly the same, but maybe even more sexier than last year. His hair was even more tussled around, which made him even sexier, his figure seems more muscled up, and his face looked even more like a God.

He sat there, staring at me. Oh shit… I forgot that I made him mad. He was sitting there with Emmett, Jasper, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. They just sat there, staring at me. I forgot I was famous for a moment…

EPOV

I sat on with my friends and *sigh* my girlfriend and her friends, talking. I keep thinking about Bella than I usually do. She left Forks and became famous. I know for a fact now it's been a year since she left. I was left, brokenhearted, because I made her cry. I wish she was mine. I heard she was boyfriend with a guy I think is douchebag for dating her. I think his name is Aldo or something, I just don't give a shit.

So here I am, with my, ew… girlfriend.. And my friends, and her friends.

Suddenly, I didn't realized the sight in front of me. It was… BELLA!

I gasped as everyone else did. Bella must have noticed it, because she turned around. Oh my god. She looks different. More beautiful than last year. I noticed she had died her hair jet black and put a blue streak in it. She wore more make-up this year, and her clothes made her just look even sexier. I couldn't help it.

"Edward, you're drooling over Bella!" Emmett boomed out laughing, as Jasper and the rest of people from homeroom laughed at me. Lauren looked a little pissed at me.

I didn't know what to do. "Hey you guys, I have to… use the bathroom." I lied. I just wanted to get away from this embarrassment. I stood up, and left for the bathroom, which was right around the corner.

BPOV

I saw everyone laugh at Edward. He left, walked around the corner, to the bathroom, I guess. I felt sort of sorry for him, but then I remembered he embarrassed me. I sighed, looking at my friends. I didn't know if I still wanted to keep a grudge about him.

"I'll be right back…" I told them. I walked toward the corner, a little slowly, because we bumped in to each other.

"Hey Bella…" He said, why can't I stop thinking of him as a God? I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend, so I will not be flirting with this player…

"Edward…" I said, casually. He frowned. He probably thought I would be obsessing all over him. Well, look who thought wrong…

"It's been a long time." He said, a little flirtatiously. I tried not to growl. This boy was not going to get me.

"Since what? You, told me off? Yeah I noticed…" I snapped. I couldn't help it. I changed. I'm more self-confident in myself. I was not going to let my ex crush take control of me.

He frowned. "I didn't mean to, you know…" He muttered. "I like you Bella. I've been. It was hard for me to do that, but I had too…"

Wow, I can't believe I was going to get rid of my grudge by talking to him calmly. He keeps driving me insane! I sighed.

"Edward, you're being nice to me because I'm famous now. I don't like you anymore, so it won't work. I don't care what you'll say, because I won't believe you. If Lauren told you to do it, you didn't have too you know, if that's what you were going to say. But you can't take control of me now. I'm different. I'm not the same nerdy, naive little freshman from last year. So, if you want me, too bad. You had last year, and you blew it."

His face dropped. "Bella, I have my reasons you know."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well, I have had my time here. I'm done talking to you. You hurt me, and all you can care about is that you just started liking me five minutes ago. You won't even say sorry for what you did to me. You just want me because of the dame. And anyways, don't you have a slut to make out with?"

Edward looked hurt. Good. "Bella, I am really sorry. Won't you listen to me for at least a second?"

I smiled. "There. Second done. Now I came here to do my business, so keep away from me."

"But Bella please listen!" Too late. I walked away from Edward, making sure I wasn't playing games with him. No way am I letting him back in to my life!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm sorry if the plot is a little confusing, because I crammed too much in to this chapter. I will detail each one more in the future chapters. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and subscriptions.**

**Get ready for some heartwarming thoughts and feelings in the next chapter. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: He Loves Me, I Love Him not

**Author's Note: Hello again! OMG I AM THE WORSE PERSONE EVER! I soooo broke my promise to at least update within a month. **** I'm sorry. I was too busy with end-of-the year school projects, but now that school is over, I have all the time to work on my fanfictions. I might delete my H2O one since I don't even bother with it anymore, and I will try working on "A Love to Remember." I also thought if you guys would like it if I start some new twilight stories, involving camp, because if you look under my favorites, I have A LOT of favorites stories of twilight characters in camps. So let me know if you would like to read some of that. Also, I've been inspired by a book I've been reading in class called, "A Thousand Pieces of Gold." I was thinking I would use the part 1 of the story for Bella, and then have a romantic thing between her and Edward. ;) Let me know what you guys think of all of those. **

**Well, as I always am glad to say, I am **_**very**_** happy with more subscriptions, favorites, and reviews! Therefore, I will continue on with the story! Let there be Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hmm… Stephanie, how would you feel if I paid you one million for Edward? ;)**

**Ok, enough rambling out of me. Here is Chapter 5!**

BPOV

I woke up to a Sunday morning. No, not really sunny like I'm used to back in L.A., but hey! I grew up here in this cloudy weather. I can handle it.

I decided to take a jog to clear out my mind from last night. I got up, tied my messy black hair in a ponytail, and slipped in to a slim, but comfy tee shirt and basketball shorts. I slipped on random sneakers, since I wasn't paying attention, because of the conversation I had with Edward.

All his words were just fluttering around me. I don't know why, because I am not hung over this guy like I used too. I wonder why I'm still thinking about him… and his sexy looks… WAIT!

He is not se—okay, well he is, but I can't be thinking of Edward this way. I have a boyfriend, and he has… _Lauren_…

I took my iPhone and ear buds, and jogged out of Alice's house. I could tell Alice and Rosalie are in deep sleep as I closed the door nonchalantly, as in, sort of loud, they didn't even groan, or yell, "Bella, KEEP QUIET!"

I started jogging, realizing I had slipped on Converse, I couldn't jog fast because these weren't as good running shoes. But it's okay since I didn't even need to go fast.

I turned up the volume on my iPhone, realizing "Solo" was on by Iyaz. I smiled, and jogged, relaxed.

I can't really remember the way through the park since it had been a while since I have jogged in the park. I only remember the place I was yesterday, but I didn't want to go back there because of the… ugh… memories…

I didn't realized where I was going, because suddenly I bumped in to a person, and we ended up falling on the floor together. I removed my ear buds from my ear.

"Sorry", I groaned, rubbing my head. I looked up at the face, and gasped.

"It's okay." Edward smirked. WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Rage suddenly filled me. "EDWARD GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No Bella, not until you listen to me."

I turned myself on the ground to run away, but it was too late. Edward grasped my wrist, and took me closer to him. Our face was inches apart. I tried to struggle from his grasp, but he was too strong. I grunted.

"Let go of me you fu—" Before I could even call him a name, he placed his index finger on top of my lips. I sourly spit it away. I thought it would gross him out, but he surprisingly didn't mind.

"Listen Bella. The reason I was ever mean to you is because Lauren told me too. Yes, I could've said no, but she had ways. If I didn't be her little 'Eddie' for the rest of high school, or until you would move away, she would hurt you. I couldn't even imagine the horrible things she had planned for you. She knew it would drive you crazy if she had me, so she would pretend I would be with her forever. She only planned this until you would desperately move away."

I looked at him suspiciously. "You hurt me more than the pain Lauren could've done to me."

"I know, but I was stupid."

"You _were_ stupid?"

"Don't push it Bella. She made me drive you away in to another man's arm." He looked down as if he was ashamed of something. I sighed.

"Edward, how can I believe you? You started to like me yesterday! I know that because I'm famous."

"Bella, this has nothing to do with fame. I would've asked you out, but I was… err…" Edward then went silent. What the fuck?

"What?" I exclaimed, feigning annoyance.

"I was shy to…" I looked at him for a moment, really wondering if that was it.

I suddenly burst out laughing. Edward sat there, blushing.

"It's not that funny Bella…" Edward muttered.

"Good one Edward. Seriously, I mean, you're 'shy' to ask me out but you could ask Lauren out?"

"I didn't ask her out."

"Well, either way, good one!" That was really funny. I mean seriously, him? Shy? To ask me out? Ha! I didn't know Edward's sense of humor was that good.

"What's so funny about that? I mean seriously, you would've rejected me. You're everything I want in a girl, and I'm nothing you would want…"

I stopped my chuckling and suddenly stared straight at him. I studied his face for a while to see if he was lying. His face looked dead serious. I sat there, wondering, if he actually did like me…

Finally, I said, "I'm the nothing. I was the school's geeky, ugly nerd. You were every girl's fantasy in that school."

"Bella quit your lying. You are everything. Just because you were a nerd doesn't mean you're nothing. I was, well, probably because it rubbed off from Lauren…"

I chuckled. "The only way I would've ever gotten you was through luck… Fine Edward, I guess I could believe you that you liked me." He had suddenly brought a huge grin to his face, but I rose my hand to pause him. "But that doesn't mean we will be going out. I'm still seeing Alex, you know. Plus, you have Lauren." His smile suddenly disappeared.

"Edward, please, I just want to be friends." His look was hard to read. He then suddenly smiled.

"Okay Bella…" He whispered. "But I will have you to myself…" I heard him mutter, probably more to himself than to me. I pretended I didn't hear him.

I gave him a warm smile, and then a hug. I was at least glad I wasn't mad at him or sad about the things he had done to me. I know he was trying to do me some good back then, but he had still hurt me. Oh well, the important thing is that we made up.

"Edward, I should get going. I have a busy day ahead of me." He then frowned. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I will be back in Forks around one. How about lunch on me?" I smiled. It would at least be nice to start our friendship by hanging out a little.

Edward's frown suddenly flipped to a smile. "Sure. Can Emmett and Jasper come along?" I nodded, grinning. I wonder how they're doing.

"Of course. Maybe I will bring Alice and Rosalie along, too."

"Yeah. Perfect. So how about Le café de Bella?" I instantly nodded. I had missed that café so much.

"Great! So I'll meet you there at one." He nodded in agreement. He helped me up, as I stumbled a little, staring in his eyes…wait…

BELLA! You are a taken girl. He's a taken man. You are not the type to cheat Isabella, so follow through that promise.

I started to take off, back towards the house. I didn't even realize how long I have been until I saw the sun peeking out of the clouds. I could tell today was going to be sunny.

I entered Alice's house, where I found both her and Rosalie pacing around the living room. Their eyes shot straight at me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Rosalie scolded. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ok, obviously, they are angry, especially since I hadn't left a note. "I went for a jog."

"Bella, who takes that long to jog? You didn't trip, did you?" Alice snickered a little at her own joke. Rosalie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at their foolishness. "If you must know, I bumped into the lovely gentleman, Edward Cullen." My posh voice took in, as if I were a rich bitch.

My friends' eyes' widened. "What did that motha fudger want?" Alice grumbled.

"You guys relax! Me and him are cool now. We talked things out. We are going to have lunch at Le Café de Bella. You guys want to come along? He's bringing _Emmett and Jasper_." I wagged my eyebrows up and down. I know that they both have a thing for them both.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Psh… he's bringing the dogs. Sure, we'll come along." She turned to Alice. "Don't forget, we need to by doggy treats before we meet up with them." They started laughing.

I had a huge smirk on my face. "You guys, you _obviously_ have a thing for them. Don't deny it." Before they could even deny it, I ran up the stairs, singing, "LALALALALALALALA!"

I walked in to my guess room, and started rummaging around for some clothes. Today was going to be sunny, probably around 10:00. I got a spaghetti strap top that was a beautiful blue with some dark skinny jeans that were professionally ripped, like a rockstar would have looked, but more subtle and feminine.

I set the clothes on to my bed, and hopped in to the shower. I decided to take a quick shower, so the faster I finish, the sooner we get there, and the faster it is to lunch. Wow, I didn't expect for me to be _that_ excited…

Once done, I grabbed my towel and started to pat myself dry. "Bella, hurry up!" Alice whined, who I could tell, needed to use the bathroom.

I chuckled. "Alice, this is the fastest I have ever went."

Alice muttered, "I don't give a fuck! I need to take a fucking piss!"

I giggled, and wrapped the towel around me after quickly applying lotion all over.

I walked out, while Alice ran in, almost slipping in to her own bathroom.

"Damn Alice, isn't there another bathroom here?" I asked, more to myself, as I closed the door, automatically locking.

I walked in to the room, and I started to comb through my long black hair. Hmm… maybe I should change it back to my original color with highlights… Oh well. It's not like I'm in a rush to dye my hair. It's just a thought…

Then I realized: What if I transformed myself in to the old Bella? Of course not _all_ the way, for the sake of my career, but like just dye my hair back, maybe adding the highlights, start wearing my glasses, but other times with my contacts. I knew Alice and Rosalie would _never_ let me wear my old clothes again, so that wouldn't work. But I could be a smart-ass again. I mean, I am still smart, it's just that in my school at L.A., I have turned more in to a bad-ass instead of a smart-ass. Not my fault fame changes people.

Once I was done drying my hair, I looked for my lingerie. I grabbed a black laced bra, and underwear to match it, pulling them on. I slipped in to my skinny jeans and top, and decided to wear some cute gladiator sandals with it. I wore silver ones so they complimented the blue.

I walked over to the mirror, realizing the only thing left is make-up. I started working on my foundation, then concealing my dark circles. I did just only some soft black eye-liner and orangy-pink lips. I finished with some powder to set the foundation and concealer.

I grabbed one of my cute Paul-Frank bags, found a black sweater, put on some monkey earrings, and set off down the stairs.

I walked in to the living room, setting the stuff on the couch. I walked in to the dining room, where the food has been placed. Rosalie walked in from the kitchen to set a stack of pancakes for the finishing.

"Damn Rosalie, you know we are leaving in about ten minutes." The table was set with placemats, plates, silverware, and glasses, while the meanwhile there were eggs, bacon, pancakes filled with chocolate, and fruit. Me and Alice knew Rosie knew how to cook _real_ good. It's one of her many talents.

"I know, but I don't want you on an empty stomach today Bella." I smiled and gave a quick peck on the cheek, as she did the same with me. Ah! Sisters for life.

I started collecting food on my plate, while Rosalie did the same. Of course she was always the first one to be ready, and help out like a mom would. She was dressed in a red strapless top that made her breasts pop out, but not in a slutty way, which was a bonus for her, a black skirt that ended mid-thigh, some black boots that ended below the knee, and a belt to complete the look where the skirt and top meet, since the top was tucked in. Her hair was clipped up, and her make-up was subtle neutral eye, and red lipstick.

I sighed. "Rosalie, stop being so beautiful!" I laughed as she did too.

"I will if you will, Bella. Why do you think you were named Bella?" She chuckled along as I did, but I knew I wasn't beautiful. I didn't get why my parents had named me that.

Rosalie and I did engage in some conversation while eating, when suddenly my other beautiful sister made her way down the stairs.

Alice was in a cute purple halter dress, a cute grey cardigan over it, and some grey flats. Her hair was beautifully flipped as it always matched her pixiness, and her make-up was a soft pink smoky with pink lips to match. Her cheeks were a natural highlight.

Rosie whistled. "Alice, you know, I'm supposed to be the beautiful model." She chuckled.

I giggled, and then whistled, as Alice gave a full turn view of herself. She may be short, but damn, she is sexy. No homo, of course!

She then started to fill her plate and joined in our conversations. We started to talk about which malls we need to visit, to how our old schools were, then leading in to the lunch with the boys.

"Bella, really, why did you have to set up lunch?" Alice whined. Oh Alice! It's not like the world's going to explode with one lunch with the boys…

"Alice, sweetheart, calm down. Me and Edward really should start getting to know each other more. We're friends. We have to start somewhere, like lunch, if we want to keep a healthy friendship."

"But did you _have_ to bring us along?" Rosie groaned. I had such a huge smirk on my face.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming along, so it would be nice if you guys, you know, _reconnect…_" I evilly grinned as they stuck their tongues out at me.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Alice bounced over there to open the door. There stood Charlie.

"C'mon girls, we should get going to the studio."

"Okay." I called out as the girls and I placed out dishes in to the sink. We grabbed out bags, and set off to Seattle.

EPOV

I walked in to my house, smiling. YES YES YES! Bella and I are FINALLY friends! I still can't believe it. I walked up in to Emmett's room, to find him sleeping heavily and drooling, probably another food dream with Rosalie in it.

I picked up a basketball plush toy, which I was wondering why the hell Emmett still has this, and threw it square in his face.

"Rosalie… I didn't know you like throwing food _that _hard." He groaned and chuckle. Okay, eww…

"EMMETT WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

He chuckled in his groggy voice. "I will if you will, Rosie Posie." What. The. Fuck?

I sighed, and walked over to Emmett's bed. I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Emmett, if you wake up, you will find Rosalie…wearing a bikini in the kitchen with a plate of chocolate waffles in her hand." That was a disgusting thought for me, but for Emmett, it was pure heaven.

Emmett's eyes suddenly snapped open, and raced down the stairs. He came back up a minute later, looking pissed and a little sad.

"Edward, you douche!" He groaned, stretching himself out.

"Sorry bro, but I got GREAT news. Guess who's going to lunch with the absolutely beautiful Isabella Swan." I grinned like an idiot when I said Bella's full name.

Emmett laughed at my goofy face. "Um… Alex? That ugly ass dude Bella is dating?" I growled while he laughed.

"Dude, chill, you know I'm lying. What did you do to make Bella change her mind?" He wagged his eyebrows up and down with a silly grin on his face.

"We bumped in to each other—" I was rudely interrupted by Emmett, who screamed of laughter.

"Haha! Whoa, bumped into each other I see!" Emmett chuckled, while I groaned of disgust. Really, how can he be developed, but still act like this?

"Well, anyways, we talked it out, and we are having lunch with her at one." Emmett stopped laughing.

"We?" He asked. I nodded.

"You mean, you, me, and Jasper?" Emmett asked, looking straight at me. I nodded.

"What the hell? This could've been your chance to get in her pants!" Emmett laughed again. I sighed.

"She's bringing along _Rosalie_ and Alice." I put emphasis on Rosalie's name.

Emmett blushed. EMMETT CULLEN BLUSHED!

"LAUGH MY FUCKING ASS OUT EMMETT!" I screamed of laughter, while Emmett's face went a deeper shade.

"Why is Edward laughing has fucking ass out?" Jasper yawned as he walked in the room. I probably woke him up with all the laughter. Oh well, it was better for him waking up than me waking him up with dirty talk of Alice…

I got up, still chuckling like an idiot. Emmett's face was now back to its color, and I stopped.

"We have to go with Edward on his 'date' with Bella." Emmett groaned while putting air quotes around "date."

"WHAT? EDWARD!" Jasper nearly screamed, which was not usually the way Jasper handles things.

"Oh, and Rosalie and Alice will come along with Bella." I added, as his eyes went wide when I mentioned Alice.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" Jasper had nearly screamed like a little girl. Almost all the furniture shook.

"Calm down Jasper. It's just lunch. That doesn't mean you have to be like Emmett, and fuck the girl afterwards." I snickered as Emmett stuck his middle finger out at me.

"Fuck you." His middle finger pointed straight at me.

"What time?" I knew I was being immature, but Emmett was too!

"You guys! Stop!" Jasper sighed.

"Edward started it!" Emmett hopped up and down like a little kid and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett stop it or so help me you will never see Rosalie in a bikini again!" Really, what is with me and Jasper talking about Rosalie in a bikini?

Emmett's eyes went wide, then stayed shut in defeat.

"Look guys, maybe we should get ready…" I trailed off as I took the set of clothes I was wearing to lunch with a towel.

"It's only ten!" Emmett called. I ignored him and went straight in to the bathroom. I could her Jasper ask Emmett what time we are going and Emmett said one sharp.

BPOV

I finished singing one of the new singles I wrote, and I came out of the sound booth.

Rosalie and Alice went up to me. "BELL-UH! YOU ARE AH-MAY-ZING!" They broke each syllable in to such big fan imitations. I laughed along with them.

I checked the clock to see it was 12:45. I smiled. I turned to Charlie, who was listening over my song.

"Charlie, the girls and I better take off if we want to make it for lunch."

"Alright Bells, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie had felt like the father I had never had in all my years, which was weird, because I had this weird feeling that he is like my father…

"C'mon Bella!" Alice jumped up and down. Hehe, I knew she would be excited to see Jasper!

"Okay. Bye Da—" My eyes widened when realization came to me. "Charlie…" My stutter broke out. He must have catch the attention, and muttered, "See you."

I walked out of the room to the elevator with my friends. That was odd. I mean, sure, Charlie felt like a dad… but… Out of nowhere and all of a sudden I almost called him dad, as if it were a normal feeling calling him that. But it wasn't… Or was it?

"Bella? Hello! Earth to Bella!" Rosalie snapped her fingers in my face, brining me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I muttered as we walked out the elevator to Alice's yellow Porche.

~At Café ~

We arrived at Le café de Bella at 1:00 pm sharp. Wow. Right on time. We hopped out of the car and walked nonchalantly as we can in to the café.

Suddenly, my eyes landed on three figures, but my eyes met the beautiful one in the middle. I stared in to his beautiful emerald eyes, which almost made me melt. Oh shit…not again.

**Author's note: Haha! What did you guys think? Of course we all know what she means by, "Oh shit…not again." :D Also, there are little hints in these stories when there will be surprises in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again, sorry for the long delay! But don't worry, since I'm on vacation, I should be updating much more sooner. Luv y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally My Fairytale!

**Author's Note: UPDATE: OKAY YU GUYS, YU USUALLY KNO ME AS DjQtieGal, but I changed my username to CupcakeShawtyY3lzRAWR. So, if you find me by author's name, search that. I would recommend though to just favorite this story ;] or maybe search up the name. Whatever suits you. **

**Another chapter real soon, huh? Well you guys are SO lucky I have no other shit to do around this summer. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Boohoo! Apparently, Stephanie doesn't want to give away the beautiful Edward Cullen. :[ **

BPOV

_Oh shit…not again._ His eyes melted with mine. It was probably a minute I've been standing here…

"Bella? Bella? HELLO? Earth to Bella!" Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of me like earlier. I shook my head, feeling hypnotized. Hey… now that's a cool song title. WAIT what? I'm supposed to be thinking about Edward… no wait… I don't have to. ARGH! Stupid hormones!

"Uh yeah…sorry." That were all the words I managed to stutter out of me. I walked up to place our reservations with the Maître D.

"Your table is reserved. The wait is about five to ten minutes. Have a seat." He gestured us to the seats. I lead the group, and sat at the edge, then Edward, then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Alice, and then Jasper.

"You look beautiful…" Edward murmured in to my ear, his cool breath sending tingles down me. My heart started pounding faster. Oh god… I'm with Alex. He would be disappointed Bella! C'mon stay strong. I looked down at Edward to see he was wearing a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, showing his muscular arms. He wore jeans and Converse. His hair was his usual messy do, which made me look at his beautiful face for last, his eyes looking in mine. Dear Lord, why must he look like such a God?

"You look good yourself." I grinned. Oh shit, I sound like I'm flirting. This is not good.

We stared at each other, his eyes making eyes with mine. I just wanted to kiss those lips of his, damn he's so adorably gorgeous!

EPOV

I stared at Bella's beauty. I admired every single inch of her. The shape of her body curved perfectly, making me want to… Shut up Edward! She's taken. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to fool with that stupid Alex with her. Damn that fag, he just had to ask Bella out.

I could understand though why. She was just beautiful. Her deep chocolate brown eyes suddenly looked up at mine, making me just want to kiss her, take her in my arms as if she was mine. But she wasn't, she was… _Alex's._

Staring at her eyes, I slowly looked at her perfect features. Damn, I feel so tortured with this beautiful creature. I wanted to claim her as mine. Badly.

"Edward, you need to calm down…" Emmett whispered in my ear. I turned to him with a questioned look on my face. He pointed down my… Oh no. It was my… Oh fuck it is noticeable.

Emmett saw my embarrassed look and decided now was revenge for earlier about the Rosalie and waffles.

Emmett burst out laughing, the whole group, maybe even the whole restaurant, was now looking at him. I glanced at Bella, who seemed to be confused by Emmett's sudden actions.

"EDWARD WHAT IS WITH YOUR BONER?" Emmett laughed out, LOUDLY. Oh dear God.

Next thing I knew, everyone was laughing at me. I sat there, blushing, and glaring at Emmett, who seemed to enjoy his well thought out revenge.

I turned to Bella, who was still giggling at me. I glared at her. She stopped, but there were times when I heard her giggle.

"Hehe… you know Edward, there is a bathroom here…" Bella suddenly whispered in my ear. I turned to her face, which made my… feel very huger. Damn it, stop being a sexy goddess!

"I thought you liked looking at it… it must be more man than your boy." I whispered back to her. I knew it would offend her, but instead she giggled. I gave her my crooked smile, as she continued to giggle.

BPOV

I giggled at Edward's sudden joke about Alex. Sure, it was sort of a slam towards Alex, but I couldn't help myself! The way Edward was so turned on by me doing nothing was just utterly hilarious, and then him joking about Alex's um… yeah, was just too much.

Then I realized, I'm probably in love with Edward, and Alex had left my mind. How could that be? Of course Edward and I have a lot of history… but that's the past…

"Swan party. Party of six?" The Maître D suddenly called. We all stood up, all done with the laughter of Edward, and followed him to the table. The guys sat in the booth across from us, from the order of Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, while our order was Alice, Me, and Rosalie. The man handed us our menus, and I began to scan the list.

Suddenly, I felt someone kick me softly. It didn't hurt or anything, but I checked to see who it was.

"Sorry." Edward said to me, his beautiful crooked smile making my heart melt. Damn it, think straight Bella!

"It's okay…" I smiled at him, warmly, but I could feel a hint of flirtatious glints from smile rise. Edward must have noticed that as he winked at me. I couldn't help to wink back. I then stepped on his shoe for kicking me. Next thing I know, we were playing footsies.

"Bella, I know what you are doing…" Alice whispered in my ear. Suddenly, the familiar flesh came running to my face, and up to my cheeks. Edward chuckled at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was getting weird looks from our friends and other people, but I tried my best to ignore.

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA SWAN?" A blonde girl and her brunette friend suddenly reached our table. Wow, I almost forgot I was famous because of Edward until fans came around.

"Bella." I corrected, smiling at the girls.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST LOVE YOUR MUSIC! May we? My name is Emma." She reached her hand out as I shook hers.

"And my name is Brooke." The brunette smiled as I shook her hand as well. Once I was done shaking both their hands, they squealed. I smiled. I was totally used to that.

"May we have your autographs?" Brooke asked. She and Emma really had beautiful faces, and their figure was not half bad!

"Of course!" They handed me their autograph books for me to sign. I signed both, and gave it back to them.

"Thank you." Both girls squealed. I giggled.

"No, thank you." I smiled as they walked away. Aw, they're nice. They do seem familiar though… Hmm…

I turned back to my stunned friends and giggled. I then stepped on Edward, and we began our little game again.

We ordered our foods, and ate them, chatting as we did.

Once we were finished, and I had finally let Edward know I would get the tab, Emmett asked, "So ladies! Wanna come back to our place?" He was staring at Rosalie while saying that. I could see Rosalie blushing.

"Yeah. That would be nice, right girls?" Rosie looked at us for confirmation. Alice and I nodded in unison.

"Great." We all got out of our tables, and followed the boys out to the car.

"We will lead the way." Edward said as he jumped in to his driver seat of the Volvo.

"I see somebody still has his Volvo." I giggled at Edward, who was cleaning his mirror.

"Oh yeah, he even named the car _Bella_", Emmett laughed. I blushed as did Edward.

"You named your car after Bella? Awww." Alice awed as Rosalie joined. I smiled, blushing.

"We'll meet you there." I told the boys, flashing a wink and a smile to Edward as I passed by the car and in to Alice's Porche.

I hopped in to the passenger seat, as Alice jumped in to the driver seat, and Rosalie in the back. Alice started the engine, and we were soon following the boys out in the road.

"Hmm… So Bella." Alice suddenly said. "You seemed like you forgot _a lot_ about Alex."

"Are you going to break up with Alex?" Rosalie asked, joining in the conversation. I really didn't think much about Alex since the whole comparing Edward/Alex thing. I really did like Edward, and I knew he really liked me too, but I didn't want to break Alex's heart. Plus, Edward still had Lauren. I sighed.

"As much as I would love to, I think Edward and I should wait. I mean, I could tell he likes me—" I was interrupted by Alice who chimed in," You mean _love."_ She wagged her eyebrows up and down as I giggled. "Yeah, okay, love me. But he is still Lauren's slave, so I should wait until he does something about it."

Realization came to their faces, and they said, "Oh yeah. That dumbshit…" Then the corners of Alice's mouth turned in to an evil grin.

"Rosalie, Alice is scaring me. Her evil grin is in place of her face." I looked at Rosie, who studied the look of Alice's face.

Rosalie's eyes widened, frightened like me. When Alice grinned like that, it meant trouble. "Alice, sweetie, please tell us what you are thinking."

"How about we play a little truth or dare at their house…" Alice's evil grin was still creeping us out.

"Why?" I asked, a little scared what that could mean.

"We dare Edward to do something horrible to Lauren…" My eyes widened of happiness at the plan as Rosalie and I nodded in confirmation.

"I'm in."

"Me too. But what are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm still racking my mind for ideas…" Alice admitted. Then, we could literally see the light bulb pop out of nowhere above her head. "I got it."

EPOV

I parked Bella in to the garage, waiting for Alice to park her Porche next to me. She parked the car with ease, and we all got out of the cars.

I opened the door, glad to see our parents still out on vacation, I held the door for everyone to walk in.

"Thanks…" Bella purred in to my ear as she walked in. I shuttered. God she is amazing.

I walked in to the house, closing the garage door and locking it. I walked in to the living room to see the girls sitting on the couch, Jasper turning on the T.V., and Emmett getting some snacks. Oh Emmett…

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice suddenly boomed out. I saw Jasper stare at Alice, more like checking out her bouncing on the couch with excitement. I knew he was getting dirty thoughts in his mind. Ew…

"Uh okay." Jasper moved the coffee table out of the way from the couch so we could all huddle in a circle.

Emmett brought probably what was ¼ of the food we had on to the table, which was right next to the circle we formed. It was, going counter clockwise, Jasper next to Alice, Alice next to Bella, Bella next to me, I next to Rosalie, Rosalie next to Emmett, and Emmett next to Jasper.

"Okay, so the rules are: no tag backs, you must tell the truth when asked a question, otherwise if not, you must pick a dare, and you can shoot down a dare, but take a worse one. Who's first?" Alice asked.

"I'll go first." Emmett volunteered, already knowing who his victim is.

"Alice." Oh poor little Alice. Her eyes widened, and brought a frightened looked out. I saw Jasper round his arm around her waist for comfort, and saw most of Alice relax, well, for now anyways.

"Truth or dare?" Alice had a determined look to see what Emmett had planned for dare. The odds didn't look as well, so she picked truth. Emmett's smile turned in to a frown.

"Is it true you… err…" Emmett struggled for a good one. "Kiss your pillow, pretending it's Jasper?" Wow Emmett, not the best one.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Alice boomed, shooting dagger looks at Emmett. Emmett choked back a laugh. "It's true?" Realization crossed Alice's face, and next thing I knew, we were all laughing, except for Alice who was blushing. I saw Jasper whisper something in to Alice's ear, making her feel better.

"Okay…" Alice scanned around our group, hitting Bella. "Bella, sweetheart, truth or dare?" She grinned evilly.

Bella's eyes widened. "Alice, stopped the evil grin. I have had enough of that for tonight." Alice rolled her eyes, and murmured, "Fine."

"Dare…" Bella muttered, not quite sure of her answer.

"I dare you to make out with Edward…for five minutes. You may gasp for air however, but keep kissing." I stared wide-eyed at Alice as so did Bella. Alice looked at Rosalie and nodded her head in confirmation. Bella peeked through her eyelashes at me, and I decided I will lean in first.

She leaned in as well, as we pulled near each other, I cupped her face as she rounded her arms around my neck, pulling in to a kiss.

Her lips were soft on mine, making a frenzy between our lips, as she kissed me with more force. I kissed with the same force, pulling my arms around her waist. She was just amazing. I could feel her tongue sliding, begging for entrance. I happily obeyed, opening my mouth a little.

Finally, after all these years, Bella Swan was finally here in my arms.

APOV

I looked through Edward's phone, smiling, finding Lauren's number. I decided to send a text message.

I wrote down _Hey, meet me here at my house ASAP!_ I smiled at the quick witty message, and hit send. I looked over at Edward and Bella, who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Emmett and Jasper hooted loudly, as I told them too, while me and Rosie were "awing". They looked adorable together. I checked the time.

"Two more minutes guys." Damn it, I hope Lauren was near. I heard the front door open. Bingo!

"Eddie, I got your message. Wha—" I saw Lauren stood there, observing Edward and Bella. I smiled at Rosalie as she did the same with me. Jasper and Emmett had huge smirks on their faces.

"WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT THEEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Lauren screeched at the top of her lungs. Oh shit, she's as loud as fuck!

I knew Bella would never break on a dare, so she just forced Edward's lips on her even more. Edward complied, ignoring Lauren, and pulled Bella's body closer to his. Aw! So adorable!

"EDDIE, IF YOU DO NOT STOP KISSING BELLA WITHIN THE NEXT TWENTY SECONDS, WE ARE THROUGH!" Lauren yelled. Damn, what the hell?

I checked the clock to see it was one minute. Good, my plan was working perfectly.

I sat there, along with Rosie, Emmett, and Jasper, obediently watching the show. As the twenty seconds passed, Lauren finally gave her ass up. "FINE! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WE ARE SOOOOO THROUGH!" Lauren stalked away, hearing her grumble, as she fumbled with the knob, and slammed the door. I grinned with Rosalie, and all four of us hooted!

"Okay, time is up." I called out. Neither of them listened, still going. Um… wow. They didn't even stop for breath.

"YOU GUYS!" Emmett bellowed. Bella and Edward dispersed from their heavy kissing, panting.

"Damn you guys, you know, Edward's bedroom is pretty close." Jasper laughed as so did I, followed by Rosie and Emmett. All they did was blush.

"Aw… so…" Emmett wagged his eyebrows up and down, causing the whole group to laugh. "What does this mean?" Emmett asked, still wagging his eyebrows.

Bella giggled. "Excuse me." Bella grabbed her phone, and headed out of the room real quickly. I knew what she was going to do: break up with Alex.

BPOV

Wow! Edward was amazing. Damn, maybe we should've obeyed Jasper and wait straight for his room! I then focused on Alex. No, nothing more until I tell Alex we can't see each other.

I dialed his number, waiting for his call. He answered on his first ring.

"Hey babe." Alex sighed.

"Heey Alex, I have something to tell you." I started. I didn't know how I would say it, but I knew I had to spit out the words. There is no way I'm staying in a relationship where I don't feel anything for the guy any more.

"Oh before you do, I have some bad news to tell you. I'm breaking up with you. For Leah Clearwater." Wow it's like he read my mind, but for that slut? Ew…

"Oh! Well, actually, that's what I was going to do. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but we could still be friends right?" Alex must have not heard the question, because he suddenly bloated at me.

"WHAT? Why the hell were you going to break up with _me_?" What the fuck?

"Because, I don't feel the same for you anymore. I'm sorry, but I am sort of more in to Edward…" I trailed off. Not the way I wanted to lead the conversation.

"Oh, so that's the reason? You dump me for a douchebag?" Okay, now this motherfucker is getting on my fucking nerves.

"What the fuck? Listen to yourself! Your dumping _me_ for Leah Clearwater, and suddenly, YOU'RE blaming me? Edward is not the douchebag either! It's you, fuck tard!" I literally almost screamed at him.

"You know what? Whatever! Fuck off! All I know is, next week, don't be surprise to be called a 'slut' in the next month's People Issue!" With that, he hung up on me!

WHAT A FUCKING DUMBASS! That jerk, oh now I just want to kick his ass for being an ass to me!

I walked back in to the room, steaming. Everyone had noticed, as I took my place next to Edward.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He rubbed my back, which released the tension, but not all of it. Stupid Alex.

"Fucking Alex has the nerve to dump me when I was going to dump him, and he starts being a douche to me! First, he tells me he was dumping me for Leah Clearwater. Then when I told him I was dumping him for you, he starts calling me a slut!" I raged on to Edward. The whole group listened, and I knew I was expecting rude comments about Alex, not that I'd mind it though at the time.

"What a dumbshit! Don't worry Bella, I'll have a talk with him." Rosie said.

"Oh little sister, don't worry. I will schedule some ass kicking for him." Emmett added, grinning at Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"Argh! Damn it Bella, we will all kill him for you!" Alice exclaimed, feigning annoyance at probably Alex.

"Bella, don't worry about it, okay? No matter what he does to you, we will give him the damage he deserves." Jasper smiled. I smiled to the group.

"You guys, thanks. But please gimme a minute. I need to cool down. I walked outside, still raged at Alex. I heard the door open and close. Next thing I knew, two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't worry Bella. You're mine now. If he even tries to touch you, I will make sure he never touches another human soul again." He murmured in to my ear. I smiled and turned to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Edward pouted. "I tell you I will kill another man who tries to mess with you, and that's all I get? A peck on the cheek? You don't love me…" Edward pouted as I laughed.

"Of course I love you Edward. I've never stopped." He smiled, and I kissed him square on the lips. His lips felt perfect against mine, as if it was always meant to be there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tip-toeing so I could reach, as his arms stayed around my waist. Ah. Right there, I knew, that Alex or Lauren or anyone could never come between us. We were inseparable.

**Author's Note: Awww how sweet? I know, a little too soon with the story to make them a couple, but I just couldn't help it! Even in my stories, they can't bear to be away from each other. Don't worry, there will be more exciting things to happen throughout the story as well.**

**Next chapter is a tiny break from their relationship, and more on Jacob reconnecting with Bella, and um… her "parents", if you guys know what I mean. =) Plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Side of the Mirror

**Author's Note: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D I will spoil you guys all this summer with back-to-back chapters of this story. ;) Also I'm working on the camp story. Haha, I hope you guys enjoy the stories I'm posting.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the lovely Twilight characters. xD Smart woman. :)**

**Okay, here is chapter seven!**

BPOV

After Edward and I were out on the lawn calming myself down, we walked in to the house, deciding to finish the truth or dare game. I knew that my girls planned for Lauren to come barging in, which I would have to thank them for later. I knew that I breaking up with Alex the Asshole was the best decision for me, considering he would've dumped me if I hadn't done my actions.

I was in peace. I didn't have to worry much more about my love life. I knew Edward and I would keep to have a strong relationship… hopefully.

All that could cloud my mind now was family. No, I was not thinking of now marrying Edward and having _children_. No, I'm not thinking that far. I'm only, like, sixteen. I'm thinking of my real family, what they were like. My parents especially. I didn't know if they had any other kids, or if they were even alive. Hopefully, my mother didn't die while she gave birth to me. Nor did anything happen to them. I knew it would still be a young age for them to die of old age, so that couldn't happen. I just really wish for once in my life, that I could see them in my own eyes.

I sighed. Edward turned to look at me, his beautiful eyes glistening at me. I turned my blank expression in to a smile for him, just for him.

"Everything all right?" He asked, nibbling on my cheek like a little bunny probably would've.

I giggled. "Yeah. Just wondering what my real parents were like. I mean, I don't think I would count my foster parents, like, real parents. I mean, would you really call a mother who tried to kill you with a curling iron a parent?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Edward cringed at the thought. "Well, I wouldn't, per say, mentally. But theoretically, I would still sadly consider them a parent."

I giggled a little at his choice of precise words. "Well still. And Charlie does feel like a father. Literally, but he is my manger, is all."

"Well, don't you have any family member that cares for you?" Edward asked.

I smiled. Of course I do; Jacob. "Hell yeah. Lil bro Jacob was the best little brother ever. Actually, he was more of like a big brother, being that he was taller and of course buffer." I laughed as Edward. Of course he was muscular than me. I was a puny little defenseless girl.

"Ha. Well, I should thank him for being the only good thing in your life back then." He murmured in my ear as he pulled me in to his laps.

~Next Day~

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom. Not mine, but someone else's. I heard some fidgeting next to me. I rolled to my other side to find the most beautiful thing ever:

Edward Cullen sleeping right there beside me.

I smiled, still admiring the beautiful God in the bed next to me. It took me a minute to realize this was his room after staring at his adorable face. I wanted to kiss him badly, but I wanted him to sleep in peace. I slowly got up, but then I felt his two arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me towards him, our face inches apart.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. I giggled, realizing it was just too adorable to see Edward like this.

His beautiful crooked smile took in place of his sleepy grin. "You were going to leave me sleeping here without anybody in this bed to keep me company?"

I giggled, realizing that's the only thing I could do when Edward speaks. "Yes. You look so peaceful sleeping. It actually took work for me not to kiss you." I laughed as he did. He then placed his lips on mine, moving in sync with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling the kiss deeper.

We stayed that way for ten minutes straight, gasping for air for a few times, then continued to each others' lips. I wish this kiss could last forever.

"AHEM!" I then heard Alice from under the doorway. Damn it. Little pixies gotta ruin everything.

"Alice, um, I'm sort of busy right now…" I trailed off as I nodded over to Edward.

"Yeah I could tell. I was beginning to wonder if you guys were wearing your bottoms." I stuck my tongue out at her while Edward laughed.

"Well we were, and thank you for stopping by." I said as I returned my attention to Edward as he stared in to my eyes. God, what a hottie!

"Bella, you're visiting Jacob today. You two can return to your 'make-out fest' later." Alice mumbled as she walked out of the room. She was right. Edward and I could continue this later. Right now, was time to visit my lil bro.

I sighed, not wanting to move where I was. I kissed Edward's cheek. "I should get going."

He smiled. "Okay, love. Call me later?" I nodded. I kissed him once more on the lips, before I heard an irritated Alice scream, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BELLA!" I laughed as I hopped out of the bed.

I galloped down the stairs to Alice's porche. She was already in the driver's seat with Rosalie in the passenger seat, smirking at me.

"Beat you." I stuck my tongue out at her while she laughed as I hopped in to the back.

"So, you and Edward seemed to look _very_ comfy." Alice giggled while Rosalie "awed."

"Haha." I rolled my eyes at them with a smile, sarcasm in my voice. "How about you guys n your boo?"I wagged my eyebrows up and down.

"Jasper is SUCH a sweetie! Earlier, when I was complaining on how my hair's color looked, he ACTUALLY SAID IT COMPLIMENTED MY SKIN! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" I laughed as Rosie did. We all knew that if a boy complimented Alice deeply about her beauty, it was her longing love.

"Well, Emmett is just funny. Earlier, he prank called Mike Newton, pretending that he was some dude who worked for a male model agency, and Mike totally bought it! What a gay ass!" Alice and I screamed of laughter while Rosie joined it.

"OH my god! I can't believe he bought it!" I laughed, as I pulled out my cell phone to see a text message. I opened it to find it from Jacob.

_Hey Bells, do you think you could stop by Wallgreens real quickly to pick up some Pepto-Bismol please? Tys._

Hm. I hope Jacob's okay. I don't want him to be sick during my visit.

"Hey guys, can we stop by Wallgreens real quickly? Jake needs some Pepto-Bismol." I stated as Alice nodded a sure in to the rear view mirror. She started speeding in to the exit lane, while Rose and I held the handles in the car for dear life.

~At Wallgreens~

I went in to the medication aisle, instantly eyeing the shelves for some Pepto-Bismol. I luckily found a jar, hoping he would need it in liquid form. Before I reached for it, I heard someone called my name. I looked up to find Brooke and Emma.

"Oh, hi guys!" I smiled at them as they smiled meekly at me. Okay…

"Hey, Bella, we umm… we have something to tell you."

"Okay. Go ahead." I started reaching again for the jar, but suddenly, Brooke blurted out, "Jake doesn't need Pepto-Bismol."

I froze. How did she know that? Are they _that_ big of fans?

"You guys, how did you—" I suddenly froze again as I turned to see their faces really looking familiar. I remembered back in the café that they had tons of make-up on, and their hair was all crazy perfect; Emma's all glamorously curled while Brooke's was in a neat bun. Their hair was down right now, which gave them a different look. Also, their make-up was very subtle, showing their true face. I gasped.

"Oh my god. Elle, Brenda." My eyes widened. Elle and Brenda were my step sisters back in the foster house. We weren't as close as me and Jake were, but we were really good sisters. They were about three years younger than me, and they were fraternal twins. **(a/n I'm so sorry I forgot to mention them earlier in the story. Er, surprise? :D )** I can't believe I didn't recognize them at first at the café. They did a really good job though, with transforming their faces, by contouring their noses and sculpting their cheeks, though, there were hints of their true faces. They were also one of the best actresses in Forks, which definitely made me buy the whole big fan thing, which I bet was a piece of cake for them to act out.

I suddenly gripped them in a family hug, them sobbing in to my shoulder.

"Bella, you're here. We still can't believe it." Elle sobbed on to my shirt.

"Me neither. I'm REALLY sorry I never got to say 'goodbye' to you guys, nor contact you. You know I've been through a lot." I cried, hoping they weren't mad at me.

"Bellsies, of course not! You are our one and only true big sister." Brenda chuckled in to my other shoulder.

We pulled away, sniffling, yet smiling at each other.

"So why did Jake send me here if he didn't need Pepto-Bismol?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh, well, actually, we set this whole thing up: Us, Jake, and um… our foster parents." My eyes widened when they told me about the foster parents.

"What did they want with me?" I asked, a little timid.

"Bella, relax. After the emancipation, they had really changed. They were forced in to these clinics and rehabs, and then two months later, they changed for the better. There are no hints of their drinking or smoking or abusing left in them. It's a bit of a shocker though." Elle explained.

"Wow." I was in every bit shock. My foster parents… they… changed? Wow!

"So did they tell you why they wanted to set this up?"

"I think they want to start things over with you again." Brenda said easily.

"Oh, and don't tell them we told you! It was suppose to be a surprise!" Elle added.

I chuckled. "Gotcha."

"C'mon, let's get going to the foster house." Brenda happily said as she took Elle and I to their car.

"Oh, wait, Alice and Rosalie." I said, as I spotted the Porche.

"Oh, well, they could come along, too." Elle and Brenda assured me.

I nodded. "Let me just go in and find them real quickly."

"Alrighties." Elle sang as she and Brenda hopped in to the car. "We'll wait, and you could go ahead and ride with them if you'd like." Brenda added.

"Okay." I yelled back. I ran in to Wallgreens, scanning my eyes. _If I were Alice and Rosalie, where would I be?_ First aisle that came to my head: cosmetics. I had a pretty good feeling about it. I ran in to the cosmetics aisle to find them gushing over some Loreal mascara. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bell—" Rosie stopped as she noticed my tear stained face. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice suddenly worried as she dropped the mascara on to the floor.

I laughed. "Guys, nothing is wrong. Long story, but my step sisters, Elle and Brenda, pretended to be Emma and Brooke yesterday. They said it was all part of their parent's plan because they want to talk to me right now. Can you guys drive me over. They will lead the way."

Rosie and Alice nodded, stalking off behind me as we hopped in to Alice's Porche. I signaled off to Elle, who was in the driver's seat, to go and lead the way.

~At the House~

We pulled up in to the driveway. I hopped out of the car, followed suit by an Alice and Rose. They look worried.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, very concerned about their timid looks.

"It's just… Your foster parents…" Rosie trailed off. I laughed, which brought their looks to confusion.

"OOH you guys! Elle and Brenda told me that after the emancipation, they were forced in to rehabs and clinics. Surprisingly, they changed, which is too much of a shocker to me." Rosalie and Alice's face were in shock as mine probably looked when Elle and Brenda told me.

Elle and Brenda then jumped out of their car, telling us to follow. Alice, Rose, and I followed Elle and Brenda inside the garage where she had parked her car, while Alice had parked the Porche in the driveway.

"You wanna move your Porche, Alice? We have space." Elle asked as she rummaged her bag for the keys to the garage door that lead inside the house.

"Okay, sure." Alice said as she jogged over to her Porche, starting it up, and parked the car right next to Elle's Hybrid.

Alice hopped out the car as Elle was still rummaging the keys.

"Uh, Elle?" I asked, honestly getting a little impatient that Alice had already moved her car and it was taking Elle this long to find her keys.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just trying to—" Suddenly the door opened, there stood my foster dad. Oh crap…

"Bella…" He said, opening his arms with a smile. My eyes widened, and it was impossible for me to move, because of the shock.

"Bella… hug him." Brenda whispered in my ear. I shook my head, back to reality, smiled, and finally hugged my foster dad for the first time.

He let go, and my foster mom followed his actions, making me just as surprise, but hugged her as well.

"Bella?" I turned to see that I was now inside the house, facing the stairs, seeing my Jakey.

"JAKEY!" I screamed as I ran to him, him embracing me in a big bear hug, just like how Emmett would hug me. Hm… I wonder who hugs harder…**(a/n OMG I'm posting a one shot on this ;] haha it should be on FanFiction after this chapter, kays?)**

"Bella, I missed you too much!" Jake said as he sat me down, smiling. My foster parents walked over to the couch, along with Elle, Brenda, Rosalie, and Alice.

"So… Isabella." My dad started.

"We just wanted to know how it was going with your father." My mother stated, which caused a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Uh… you don't know?" Jake asked, confused as I was.

"Know what?" I exclaimed, feigning annoyance.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her…" Brenda muttered to Elle.

"Oh my god…" Alice and Rosalie said, looking at Elle and Brenda with an 'is-it…?' face, which caused Elle and Brenda to nod in unison.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"You don't know… that Charlie is your father?" My foster mom put me in shock. I just stared blank at her. I was in deep shock. How? Why? What?

"Bella?" Jake asked, waving his hand in front of me. I couldn't move. Charlie is my father? I guess that's how it explains the weird connection between me and him. That was also probably why the judge let me have the emancipation, which made such sense now. **(a/n Sorry for these little author notes, but I honestly don't know much of emancipation, nor the law :p please excuse me if what I'm writing about it doesn't make much sense.)**

But now, I was raged. He never even had the heart to tell me I was his own daughter. Not even from the start when he heard me first sing. He kept quiet all this time we worked together, and never told me and asked to be part of his 'family' life again.

"Who was my birth mother?" I grumbled, still pissed at Charlie.

"Renee Swan. She divorced your father, I think, not too long ago." My foster dad stated. I could not say more.

"I… I need to talk to Charlie." I said getting up. Rose and Alice followed me suit.

"I'm sorry you guys, I need to sort things out. Maybe I will visit another time when I'm in the mood."

"Okay, Bella, come any time you would like." I smiled at my foster mom as I waved towards the foster family before me.

~At Alice's House~

I walked in to the house, where Alice and Rose followed. I suddenly found the boys talking with Charlie on the couch. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but then had to focus on Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed. He startled a jump, along with the boys.

"Bella?" He asked, clearly confused. I just glared. "What's wrong?"

"You." I sneered, clearly upset. He had a confused look. Before he could even talk, I interrupted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL _ME?_ NOT EVEN ASK TO BE PART OF YOUR LIFE AGAIN? I NEVER HAD OR FELT LIKE I HAD A REAL DAD IN MY WHOLE CHILDHOOD, EVEN WHEN I NEEDED ONE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed every single word to him of how I felt.

Everyone in this room was shock, with tension. Rose and Alice, now sitting were worried at my sudden outburst. Emmett seemed scared at my reactions, just sitting there, while Jasper studied my face, as if to find a way to calm me. Edward just sat there, concerned about me, with a pained look on his face.

"Isabella…" My dad finally said.

"No… don't _Isabella_ me! Just answer my fucking questions!" I hissed. He looked down in disappointment.

"We couldn't have you back in the family…" Charlie mumbled.

"What?" I asked, tears swelling up in my eyes. "You and Renee have more children that you _kept_?"

Charlie just sat there, staring at the ground. "Renee has the kids. I visit once a month, but it's hard because of the divorce. We just couldn't keep you Bella. It would've been… wrong." He then just got up, and walked out the door, with me standing there.

I suddenly felt tears spill from my eyes, as I dropped to the floor, holding myself. I felt my girls envelop me in a hug, as I wrapped my arms around them, sobbing mournfully.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's okay." Rose soothed me, rubbing my back to calm.

"Please, Bella, all of us can't see you like this." Alice explained hugging me in the triangle closer.

I sniffled, "He never wanted me back. I don't fucking get it…"

I decided I'll just stay in my bed. I let go of my girls, worried expressions on their face.

"I'm going to go upstairs…" I trailed off, getting up, stumbling a little. They nodded.

I stumbled my way upstairs, tears still leaving my red puffy eyes. Not even bothering to close the door, or look in to the mirror to see what Charlie had caused, I fell on my bed, face first.

I just sobbed in to the pillow, wondering if I were not undesirable. I probably was, to Charlie, a horrible daughter, probably because I left my foster parents in an, atrocious way, I guess.

I heard someone knock on the doorway. I lifted my face to see my beautiful Edward leaning on the doorway, a worried expression on his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked, not so sure. I smiled.

"Of course you can." I sat up as he walked to the side of my bed.

"Bella…" I interrupted him by saying, "Edward, please sit down. You seem so awkward like standing." I laughed as he chuckled.

He sat on the side of my bed, his fingers brushing away the strands of hair from my face. He then leaned in, pressing his perfect lips against me. I smiled in the kiss, as I kissed him back, my heart racing. We weren't doing any messy, sloppy kiss. It was a soft, cute, romantic kiss, which made me even crazier about him more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, our kiss still never breaking.

After a good, three minutes, with no air, we finally had to break for breath. We were panting heavily, our arms still around each other. I smiled up at him as he did to me.

"At least someone in my life thinks I'm actually worth keeping." I sighed.

Edward suddenly took my chin gently, and turned my head up to his face. "Bella, who the hell wouldn't want you? You're the most perfect girl ever to step foot on this planet. Look, what Charlie said, he probably didn't mean it, maybe because he had regret not to keep you. He probably needed some defense for himself, but I would know that deep down he wanted to keep you. Bella, you need to understand that people have a hard time pleasing a perfect woman like you." He chuckled at the last sentence. "I had a hard time, too, you know." He winked at me, making my heart melt. I giggled.

"Damn it Edward Cullen! Stop being so perfect." I sighed, giggling. "NOW, I feel like I owe him an apology."

"Bella, I'm an idiot, so please don't listen to whatever I say unless it's something perfect about you." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward you are not an idiot. You're the most perfect, cute, funny, smart, sexiest guy in the universe." I murmured in his ears. "Did I mention sexy?" I giggled.

He seemed to be pleased with my words, so he kissed me again, laying me down, and kissing me. We weren't doing anything more than kissing, but he just hovered me, our kiss breaking once in a while for air, but we kept kissing like that for what seemed to be hours.

"Bella? Edward? Please tell me you guys…" Alice suddenly popped in to the room with Rosalie. Edward and I dispersed the kiss, looking at them.

"Oh good! You're wearing clothes. Because if you weren't, I would've asked if you used a—" I suddenly widened my eyes, and wailed out, "Alice! Rosalie!"

They and Edward laughed at my weirdness. I rolled my eye, giggling along with them.

"How long were you guys like that?" Rose wagged her eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes, giggling.

"C'mon you guys. Jasper made some dinner. Hurry before Emmett takes a good heaping." Alice laughed as the rest of us did.

"I COULD HEAR YOU GUYS!" Emmett wailed like a little kid, which caused us to laugh even more.

We walked downstairs, to find Jasper had made spaghetti with garlic bread. The dining table was set with placemats, plates, silverware, and glasses.

We all sat down, and started to eat, chatting along the way. Suddenly, Rose's phone rang.

"Hello, you have reached Rosalie Hale. How may I help you?" Rose asked. She listened from the other line, and gave a hiss.

"What the hell do you mean?" She spat in to the phone. I gave her a confused look, as did Alice.

She held her phone to her chest. "Seventeen magazine is wondering why you had 'cheated' on Alex."

Rage filled me. "What?" I growled. First the whole Charlie thing, now stupid ass Alex? That fucktard is getting on my nerves. He's _such_ a transgender male diva.

"Give me the phone." Alice said, grabbing the phone from Rose. "Hello? Who the hell gave you the right to talk shit about Isabella Swan?" She listened to the other line, then spat back, "She did NOT cheat on him! She happened to be playing a game. NOT a love game or some shit like that! Anyways, Alex was the one cheating. He was going to dump her for Leah Clearwater. He had no right to do that!"

That's when the call ended. "ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOFO FOR YOU!" Alice screamed. I sighed.

"He said watch to be called a slut in the next month's issue of People. If this is seventeen that was asking, next thing I know, the whole world is calling me a slut." I dropped my head in my arms, clearly upset.

"Don't worry Bella. No matter what those stupid paparazzi people write about you, we all know you're a beautiful intelligent lady." Jasper said, smiling.

I smiled. Jasper really knew how to calm people down. "Thank you Jasper."

"Don't forget sexy!" Emmett bellowed. I rolled my eyes as Rosie smacked the back of his head. I laughed. "Uh, thank you Emmett?"

Next thing I knew, we were all laughing. I smiled. Besides all the crap that happened today, I still have a perfect life.

**Author's Note: What did you think? =) I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for those little author notes during the story. I'll try not to do that often.**

**I would sort of like maybe at least 75 reviews before I post the next chapter. I know, that seems a little much more than I asked, but I didn't get much reviews on my last chapter ;] it only seems fair. Hehe.**

**Maybe if 100,000 reviews actually happens, I could just kill Alex's dumb ass ;3 Luhvs you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Author's Note: AHHHH! IT'S BEEN HOW LONG? I'm super sorry you guys. I didn't update JUST because I didn't reach my goal, but because school has started, and I have been super stressed. My GPA should be coming around this week, so I'm super nervous that I might not get a 4.00 ;p also, I have been having a writer's block for this story, and I came up with another story, called, ****Camp Crush**** and I'm posting another story called ****Detention Buddies****. Please check those out.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and subscription story alerts ;D You guys are AH-MAY-ZING Just the Way You Are ;D Lalala Bruno Mars :]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight O;**

BPOV

I sighed, as I started to walk in the studio. I didn't want to face Charlie today, but I was going to have to do it sometime.

I opened the doors, revealing a bored, depressed looking Charlie. He was leaning in his hands, rubbing his moustache. He looked up to see who it was at the door, and looked astonished.

"Bella?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's Angelina Jolie." He looked down, hurt from my sarcasm, and I sighed.

"Charlie… I mean, dad?" I asked, not sure if I should even be calling him that. He obviously doesn't want me in his so called family.

"Yes, Bella, you can call me dad. Look, before you say anything, I'm sorry. It's not fair that you haven't had a dad or mom all these years, and I neglect you when we're face to face. I should've said something from the start, but I was afraid it would jeopardize your contract."

I gave a half smile. "I'm sorry I threw that tantrum yesterday. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly yell at you for a choice you should be the one making. It's fine if you don't want me in the family, but can I just ask for one favor?"

"Yes, dear, go ahead."

"I want to meet my birth mom."

Charlie had a stale face. SHIT! I forgot they divorced.

"Um… I've lost… contact… with her. I haven't seen … five months." He finished.

I made a slanted frown on my face. "Please? You don't know how it feels to never know and see your own birth mother." Acting tears snuck in to my eyes. "Please?" I quivered.

Charlie sighed. "I might…" sigh "be able to find her number somewhere."

I smiled happily, wiping away the acting tears. "Thanks…uh …"

"Dad." Charlie finished, smiling.

~At the House~

I walked in to Alice's house, voice tired. I've been rehearsing all day long, and I could barely speak.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, prettied up in a silver strapless dress and black stilettos, cheating her height. Her pixie like hair was straightened, and her makeup looked as if it was done by Michelle Phan or someone.

"My, my!" I wheezed. I cleared my throat, and Alice walked over to the kitchen, seconds later placing a glass of water in my hands. I chugged it down, and smiled. "Thank you. As I was saying, why is one looking more beautiful than usual at this fine evening?"

"Date, missy. Rosalie just got out of the shower, so it will be another hour. Did you take a shower already?"

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm going with you guys?"

"Of course silly! It's a date with the guys. We're have reservations at this fancy Italian place Charlie hooked us up with. It's very exclusive, so don't worry about any tabloids and press. You need a break from them for now."

I smiled. "Okay Alice. Let me just fix up my makeup and pick an outfit." I hugged her as I walked up the stairs. I entered my room and directly went towards my walk in closet.

Five to ten minutes later, I came out in a black strapless flowy dress, with lace at the torso, and dress cinched at the waist until it flows out at the end. I wore this metallic glazy pink gladiator sandals, and a grey cardigan. I hope it won't be a usual rainy day like it is in Forks. I decided to French braid my hair, and let it down later. I put on eyeliner that's the exact same shade as my gladiator sandals, and a few coats of mascara. I topped the look with highlighting my cheekbones and applying coral pink lipstick. I was ready, my handbag on my arm, and a smile on my face. Life never felt great.

I walked down the stairs to see Ms. Hale in a beautiful purple spaghetti strap dress that flows to the knees. From the waist down, the dress was pleated in a way that suited Rosalie. She wore classic black heels with the ensemble, and her hair was up in an elegant do. Her makeup was a subtle black smoky, and of course was finished off with her famous red cherry lips.

"Rosalie, baby, are you trying to kill us? Emmett in particular?" I rose an eyebrow with that 'I approve' grin. She giggled, and she and Alice looked me up and down. They started giggling and saying how Edward couldn't last the night, and I ended up joining the laugh until we heard the doorbell ring.

Alice skipped towards the door and opened it, revealing three well groomed and dressed men, each holding a rose. Jasper went to Alice, Emmett went to Rosalie, and I looked up to see my Edward placing the rose in my hand.

"For you." He murmured in my ear, and kissed my cheek, making me blush in fury.

"Thank you…" I smiled, and tip-toed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. We walked out in the beautiful night. The stars were shining in the clear night sky, the air was cool, and the streetlights made a nice touch to the view.

We all got into Edward's Volvo, or "Bella", and we drove away to a restaurant that looked pretty exclusive, as Alice said it would be.

We all got out of the car, and walked in to the restaurant.

"We have reservations for 7:00." Alice smiled politely at the Matir'D.

"Alice Cullen? Party of six?" Alice nodded to him, and he led us to a booth.

As we started to slide in a booth, I heard a familiar voice say, "Well what do you know… if it isn't Isabella Swan…"

I turned to the table to see Alex, some unknown girl, and publicists. Oh shit…

**Author's Note: I'm so evil O; leaving a CLIFFY. But it's fun to make cliffys, so don't hate(: haha I'll try to update. If I don't update in the next two months, slap me with a duck D:**

**Uh… did I really just say that? :P**

**Oh, and I didn't update because I didn't reach the reviews goal. I just had so much going on. But PLEASE try to help me get more reviews. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE … if you ever ever feel :] OHMYGOD I shall go make you guys another chapter instead of singing to you(:**

**-Deej :] xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping My Head High

**Author's Note: Hey there beautiful! :D Here's a new chapter! I'm kind of happy and in the mood, since I'm off today, so I'll try updating my stories, because I don't want to get slapped with a duck D: …**

**ANYWHOOS, enjoy the chapter, loves! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Lovely Ms. Stephanie Meyers did (=**

BPOV

I turned to see Alex, some unknown girl, and publicists. Oh shit…

Wait … WHAT THE FUCK ? Why the hell is Alex here in the first place? He should be working on his movie, not surprise me here in Forks…

"Alex, why the fuck are you here?" I seethed. He chuckled, his arm propped around the girl's shoulder. I glanced at her.

OH MY PICKLES. That's his ex-girlfriend! I've seen photos of her on his phone when me and him were going out. She had blonde hair, her skin was pale, her eyes were the color of evil. She looked quite young, but I'm pretty sure she's the same age as us.

"Oh I'm here to have a romantic evening with JANE. Jane, Bella. Bella, Jane." He smiled deviously at me. I looked at Jane, and she just snarled at me. Wow, vicious girl…

"Well, I hope you two have fun. Don't get her pregnant now." I smiled innocently as I turned to my friends and slid in the booth with them. This wasn't supposed to be a dramatic evening. I just want a simple, romantic, drama-free evening with my friends and boyfriend. That's all.

"OH MY GOD. Bella, I am SO SORRY! Charlie told me this would be a very exclusive place and I didn't know HE would be here…" Alice murmured so Alex couldn't hear her.

I smiled. "Oh Alice honey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. We all know that we didn't expect THAT here…" I smiled a bit at her, and she smiled back, hugging me.

"I love you Bella!" She exclaimed. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Love you too little pixie. Now let's eat. I've had a long day."

We all started to chat, quietly about personal stuff, but when it came to anything, we would just laugh loudly. I didn't even bother to look at Alex, but when I took a glance for the waiter with our food, I would see him staring my direction. When he catches my glance, he would take that moment to suck the bimbo's lip. Like I would care.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me, placing his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. "Is it that jackass? If it is, I don't mind kicking ass." He smiled.

"I WANT TO HELP!" Emmett boomed, pounding on the table, making it shake. We all laughed.

"No thank you Iron Man." I laughed at Emmett and he started showing off his arms. I rolled my eyes, and looked straight in to Edward's eyes.

"No need to hurt him. I don't want to deal with him right now. I just want a night with you guys. That's it." I smiled. As long as I ignored them, I would have a smile at the end of the night.

"Then why are you sighing? I don't want you feeling sad…" He bit his lip, worried.

I laughed. "I'm hungry."

"I know what Edward can feed you…" Jasper smiled, winking. OH MY GOD! That pervert! Alice gasped at his immaturity. "Jasper Whitlock! I never knew you were like that!"

I giggled. "Yeah, you turned Alice on…" Alice scowled at me, and I smiled innocently.

We all ended up laughing, and I decided to ignore that Edward joke…

The food came, and we all started to eat. I was super hungry so I couldn't stop myself.

"Bella, you eat like a little piggy." Emmett chuckled.

"Yes I do." I announced proudly, spaghetti in my mouth.

"OH Alex I need you NOW!" I heard Jane moan from a few tables away. Oh god… Horny ass monkeys…

"Okay baby…" I heard them got up from their table, and from the corner of my eye, I could tell they would pass by our table. I would just ignore them, and eat my food.

As they passed by, Jane "accidentally" knocked one of the glasses of water, spilling it on me. My jaw dropped at her actions.

"Oh, seems like someone had a little accident." She winked, and a publicist took a picture of me, with the wet spot on my dress.

They all laughed, walking away from the table. Everyone in our table started to console me, telling me they're just a bunch of low lives. I couldn't agree more. I didn't cry, and I didn't blush. All I know is that I will get Alex for that. Jane too… No one messes with Bella Swan.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Rosalie asked, patting the stain on my dress, even though it was around my crotchal region. I could care less at the moment.

"Payback." I smiled deviously. I might be risking my reputation, but revenge is definitely sweet.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter :/ I wanted to update, since this is one of the stories where I need to plan it out more. I thought it would be better to update you guys with a short chapter if I won't update at all. I also have to work on my other stories, so this one needs my attention the most.**

**Oh… I paired Alex and Jane randomly(: Please don't mind it. Haha. Don't you just want to… thow ducks at them? :]**

**Ok… what is with me and ducks? Haha I hope you guys enjoyed!(: Oh, and PLEASE help me get more reviews! I know the beginning of this story sucks shit, but my writing is starting to improve :D**

**Oh… and please don't mind the little perverted moments in the story:/ I'm a creeper myself x_x tsktsktsk …**


End file.
